


Grand Line Shenanigans

by Alice1290



Series: In Dreams We Live Forever [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice1290/pseuds/Alice1290
Summary: A Read All About It side story...Scenes, imagines, requests or asks from readers, and other bits and pieces from Read All About It that don't fit within the main story.





	1. Meeting Red-Hair Shanks AU

Imagine – Ashina does not join with Ace at Sabaody and he finds Shanks without her

...

Ace couldn’t help but stare. He knew that hair. He’d seen that hair. That specific shade of crimson red. He had touched the ruby strands, ran his fingers through them, fisted them in his and enjoyed the sound that pulling on them elicited from her. Ace felt his face heat with a blush and looked down. 

“It’s rude to stare,” Shanks teased. 

“Sorry. I – um, well… It’s just that I met this girl on the Grand Line, Ashina, she had the exact same shade of red hair.” 

Shanks’ grin widened and Ace didn’t know whether he should be glad or fearful. 

“So you’ve met my little girl?” 

“Your daughter!” Ace shouted as his crew behind him dissolved into raucous laughter. 

Shanks raised a brow. “You kept your hands to yourself, didn’t you, Rookie?” 

Ace blushed furiously again at that moment as the crew behind him cackled harder. Luckily Deuce managed to come to his rescue, as he struggled to respond because answering with honesty was sure to piss off the Yonko across from him. 

“Ashina’s a mighty good fighter, a deadly combination between martial arts and sword fighting. Scary young woman if you piss her off.” 

“Got that from her mom,” Shanks said on a laugh, but then sobered. “Answer the question, Fire Fist.” 

“Yes,” Ace managed to choke out and hoped his poker face didn’t fall. The muffled snorts and grins from his crew didn’t help. 

After a few intense moments Shanks nodded and then grinned. “Hope she kept you men on your toes.” 

Deuce laughed. “Ace rescued her from a group of Marines, gave us hell ever since.” 

Ace chuckled, grinning fondly, “She’d tell you she didn’t need my help.” 

Benn chuckled from beside Shanks and spoke fondly. “Now that sounds just like the little brat.” 

Shanks took a large drink from his beer and then grinned. “Tell me about this rescue.” 

Ace launched into the story of spotting Ashina fighting the group of Marines seconds before she was surrounded. He told of their escape through the streets and how he launched them out into the bay. “Once we made it back onto the ship she demanded I take her back. There was no way I was going back onto the island now that the Marines were looking for the both of us. She about jumped off the ship, intending on swimming back, but I wouldn’t let her.” 

“Thought she was gonna kill him right then. That glint in those green eyes,” Mihar interjected. 

“Clearly she didn’t. I hope you did not let her swim back.” 

Ace grinned. “No. She stayed with the crew until she could meet back up with her partner at Sabaody.” 

“She still with the Revolution?” Shanks asked. 

“Yes. She went back at Sabaody.” 

“Made it this far and couldn’t come see her Old Man?” Shanks whined. 

Lucky Roo laughed. “Probably still mad you left her on a winter island. She hates being cold.” 

Ace’s crew started up again and he hoped Shanks didn’t catch the ‘shut the fuck up’ glare he shot them. 

…

They were finally departing. Meeting Shanks had been one of Ace’s goals, but once he discovered he was Ashina’s father, all Ace wanted to do was leave the island and get far, far away from the reach of any blow the older man might send his way if he figured out Ace did touch his daughter… a lot. 

“Let’s get out of here, Captain. It’s cold as hell,” Barry hollered out, before laughing, “Hey, Cap, the Missus woulda been all over you in this cold!” 

The crew around him dissolved into fits of raucous laughter. 

“Dammit, boy, GET BACK HERE! How dare you put your hands on my daughter!” 

Ace turned to Aggie. “Get us the hell out of here quick before he decides to slice the ship in half because Barry opened his big mouth!” 

On the shore Benn was watching Shanks. “Calm down, damnit,” he grumbled at Shanks. “Too late now, besides, Ashina’s grown. You should of known she’d be.” 

“Do not finish that sentence,” Shanks interejected. 

Benn shrugged. “And you wonder why she doesn’t come see you often.” 

“Hey! That has nothing to do with this. She is my little girl and she’s too good for that Rookie!” 

“Your little girl is a woman now and the Rookie is a man, a good lookin’ one. If you’d have asked, I’d have placed my bet that they were fucking.” 

“AH!” Shanks shouted, whirling around. “No, no, no, no! Rookie!” Shanks yelled out at the ship that was now far from his striking reach. “Damnit.” 

Benn sighed as Shanks flopped beside him on a tree stump. “You did drop her with Dragon at fourteen. If you wanted to keep her in check you should have kept her on the crew.” 

“Shut up,” Shanks grumbled.


	2. 100 Days of Adjustment - While Ace Attempted to Murder Whitebeard

Day 5 –

The second the door swung open Ashina was prepared to strike. She waited until he was partway down the stairs before reaching for his ankle. Thatch let out a startled noise as he lost his balance, the tray in his hands clattering the rest of the way to the floor, spilling the contents of their lunch as he fell. 

Ashina moved in seconds, preparing to strike again. He blocked her attack, already ready as he crashed onto the floor, flat on his back, sword drawn to deflect her kunai. 

Deuce shouted behind her, and Banshee screamed, as she barely dodged the swipe of his sword. Ashina shifted the grip on her weapon and moved in again as Thatch rose to his feet. 

He blocked her blow as he yawned. “This is getting old, Red. It’s been five days, five losses. Don’t make me put you in shackles.” 

She snarled at him. “You wouldn’t dare,” she swore, ducking under his swipe to deliver a hard blow to his gut. 

He stumbled back but didn’t fall, managing to catch her wrist on the next strike and send her to her knees with a well delivered jab. 

“Nice try, Red,” he said, moving around her to return to the stairs. “Look forward to sparing with you tomorrow.” 

“Fuck you,” she spat. 

Thatch just laughed as he headed up the stairs. 

It was Banshee this time who rushed to her side to help her rise to her feet.

Day 8 – 

Thatch opened the door, hands raised as he came down the stairs. “Red, don’t kick my ass,” he whined. 

“Then what do you want?” Ashina quipped as she tossed down her cards. “Straight, I win.”

Thatch stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged casually. “I mean if you don’t want to see Fire Fist you don’t have to.” 

Ashina eyes widened and she got to her feet quickly. She hesitated then. “Are you playing?” 

“Not a game. Pops’ orders. Just you though. The crew will remain here.” 

Ashina looked back to Deuce, who was staring at Thatch. 

“How do I know you aren’t going to hurt her?” 

Thatch rolled his eyes. “Red’s been a pain in my ass for over a week now. I’ve got as many bruises as she does. If I’d wanted to hurt her, I would have done so already.” He flicked his eyes back to Ashina. “Do you want to see the Rookie or not?” 

Ashina nodded. 

“Missus,” Deuce said, catching her attention as she moved forward. 

Ashina looked back at him with a smile. “I’ll be fine. I want to see Ace.” 

Deuce was hesitant, worried for the red-headed woman, fierce as she may be. Finally, he nodded. “Tell Captain we’re okay.” 

Ashina nodded and turned back to Thatch. He turned sideways on the stairs and motioned for her to go first. 

Day 11 – 

It was Marco who was leading her to her room. Ace was somewhere on the ship, probably plotting a plan to take Whitebeard head. 

“You’ll stay in the nurses’ quarters. Your other female will, too.” 

“Her name is Banshee,” Ashina snapped, eyes flicking up to his as they walked down the hallway. 

“Banshee, then,” Marco retorted. 

As they neared the end of the hallway, Ace rounded the corner. Smiling initially as he caught sight of her, he frowned as his eyes slid to Marco. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Showing, Missus Spade to her room.” 

Ace stared at Marco as he shook his head. “She’s not sleeping here. She’ll stay with me.” 

Marco didn’t back down from Ace’s gaze, but after a few moments he shrugged and turned back around. “We can work something out. Won’t be a big room, but you won’t have to sleep with the crew.” 

“That’s fine,” Ace said. 

“Yoi, I’ll come find you late then, Missus Spade, once arrangements have been made.” 

Ashina was surprised Marco agreed with Ace’s demand that she stay with him so easily. “Thank you,” she called out. 

Marco waved a hand in the hair, but didn’t look back. Ashina smiled as Ace draped his arm over her shoulders. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Ace teased in her ear, making her snort. 

“Hello, Flame Boy.” 

Day 15 –

Ace was in the middle of another attempt to take Whitebeard’s head. Bored, Ashina decided to roam the ship. She wanted to know her surroundings, wanted to learn the ins and outs of the vast Moby Dick. 

In her perusal of the vessel she managed to find the infirmary, the crews’ quarters, the massive bathroom, and even a library, which she found herself standing in. She was in awe that a group of formidable pirates would have a such a vast collection of literature. 

“You’re welcome to take any that might strike your fancy so long as you return them once you’re done.” 

The voice startled her, and she whirled around to see Marco in the entryway. He shoved off the door and approached as she studied him. 

“Thank you, but I don’t want to read a book.” 

“What do you want to do?” he asked, cocking his head slightly to look at her. A very bird like quality, she noted. 

Ashina decided to answer honestly. “I want to train. I’d like my weapons back please, or at least my sword. It was a gift.”

“From Fire Fist?” 

“No.” She didn’t feel the need to tell him who really gave her the weapon. 

Marco eyed her carefully and then nodded. “Yoi!” he called out, catching one of the underling’s attention that was passing in the hallway. “Fetch Missus Spade’s katana and kunai from the weapon’s hold.”

The man nodded, “Yes, Commander Marco!”, and darted off. 

Ashina stared up at the First Division Commander in shock. “Why?”

“Izo said you fight like a kunoichi from Wano. Are you a kunoichi?”

“No.” 

“Then what are you?” 

“A woman who wants to train,” she answered. 

Marco’s blue gaze held hers for a moment, scrutinizing, but then the slightest of smirks tugged at the corner of his mouth. He nodded to her. “Understood. You should practice that armament Haki of yours. Had your kunai been coated when you threw it, you may have cut me.” 

“I can coat my weapon just fine,” she said defensively, and then her shoulders slumped as she admitted, “I just can’t keep them coated once they leave my hand.” 

“Then that’s what you should work on,” Marco said as the young man he’d sent off entered the room. Ashina’s katana, kunai, and her pouch held in his hands. 

“Commander,” he said, presenting the items to Marco. 

“Well they aren’t mine,” Marco quipped. “Give them to her.” 

“But sir?” The man hesitated, eyes darting to Ashina and then back. “What if she...” 

Marco laughed then. “If you cannot defend yourself against Missus Spade, then you don’t deserve to call yourself a Whitebeard Pirate.” 

“But sir she...” 

“Is a kunoichi?” 

“No... uh, she’s... she’s the enemy.” 

Marco rolled his eyes. “She is not. A smart mouth, stubborn, brat maybe, but not an enemy.” 

The young man practically tossed the items into her arms and darted out the door. 

“Thank you,” Ashina said softly to Marco, fingering the sheath of her precious katana. 

“You’re welcome, Ashina. I’ll show you to the training room.”

Day 19 –

The training room turned out to be a large open room equipped with a variety of targets and dummies and even a few wooden weapons for practice. The room was where Ashina found herself today while Ace plotted a new strategy in taking Whitebeard’s head. So far the other attempts had been failures. She wasn’t going to discourage him, but she had a strong feeling that this plan would fail as well. 

She stretched first and then found a dummy target to warm up with, using her fists and her legs to deliver different series of punches and kicks. 

“Looking for a sparring partner?” 

She whirled around to see Thatch standing a few feet away, dressed more casually than his usual attire, with his sword at his hip. 

“No.” 

“Oh come on. You’ve been down here training three days in a row, by yourself. You need a partner to really get a good session in.” 

“I don’t need to spar with you.” 

“Scared to get your ass handed to you again?” 

“No.” 

“Then just try. I promise not to cut you, Red.” 

“My name is Ashina, Pompadour Dude.” 

Thatch chuckled then, laughing loudly. “Nice one, Ashina,” he stressed her name. “I like Red better. Come on. It’s just a little sparring. You tried to seriously kick my ass for days. Let’s not stop now just because you’re free.” 

Ashina sighed. “You’re not going to give up, are you?” 

“Nope.” He grinned at her. 

“Fine. Bring it then.” 

Day 29 – 

Marco watched from his seat on the back of Pops’ chair as Ace and Ashina laid on the deck of the Moby Dick. The young woman’s bathing suit didn’t leave much to the imagination, and Ace had been quick to come to her side, sprawling out on the blanket with her as she basked in the sun. He couldn’t hear their whispered conversation, but occasionally something the boy said would make her laugh, the peals of laughter echoing over the deck of the ship. 

“I don’t know what you see in the Rookie,” Marco mused, glancing down at Pops before he looked back at the couple. 

Pops chuckled. “He’s determined.” 

“To take your head. Sounds like he needs another good ass whooping.” 

Pops merely grinned, looking at the young couple on the deck. “He’s no danger to me. He ought to be more worried about his woman.” 

Marco snorted. “She’s been training with Thatch. He’s managed to get her to not call him Pompadour Dude finally.” 

“He needs someone to kick his ass. I hear she’s holding her own.” 

Marco nodded. “She does. She’s a good fighter. Loyal to Ace. Thatch is a shameless flirt, she doesn’t even bat an eye. Shoots him down each time.” 

Pops snorted. “Serves him right. The whole sea knows Missus Spade belongs to Fire Fist Ace.” 

“Thatch doesn’t care. He just likedsto get a rise out of her. Says it makes their sparring sessions more fun.” 

“What about the rest of their crew?” 

“They seem to be meshing in well with the others. There’s been no trouble in the crew quarters.” 

“Good. Ace will get past this stage of attempting to take my head eventually.” 

Day 36 –

Ashina walked through the dining hall, eyes scanning the room for her crew. She caught sight of Deuce’s blue hair and Mihar’s hat and started to make her way over when one of the nurses stopped her. 

“Hi. Ashina, right? I’m Tanaharu. Would you like to eat breakfast with us?” The blonde woman motioned to the table where four other nurses sat together. 

Ashina hesitated for a moment before answering. “Sure.” 

What would it hurt to try and make friends with the only other women aboard the ship? Ashina slid onto the bench next to Tanaharu and smiled at the other four women. 

Tanaharu made the introductions, pointing the other red-haired woman at the far end of the table. Her hair wasn’t so dark as Ashina’s, more of a soft auburn color with ends that curled slightly and brushed her ample bosom. “That’s Honosu there at the end. Inami is beside her, and across from you is Sana.” Tanaharu leaned back slightly revealing the dark-haired woman beside her. “And this is Jora. We’re the daytime shift nurses. There’s five more of us on the night crew, but they sleep during the day. You’ll see them around dinner time usually.” 

“We’re the fun ones,” Sana joked. “So you were a part of the Spade Pirates?” 

“Yes.” 

“It’s nice to have another woman aboard the ship. I hope you stay,” Inami added. 

Ashina raised a brow. “I don’t plan on going anywhere. Ace is my captain.” 

“He’s your lover too, is he not?” Tanaharu asked. 

Ashina blushed slightly at her blatant comment but nodded. “Yes.” 

The girls giggled. “No need to be bashful. You’re a lucky woman,” Jora said. “He’s nice to look at. We only mean that there are so few women on this ship that it’s nice to have another of the same gender. We hope you stay so we can have another female aboard. You should invite your other female over.” 

“Banshee.” 

“Is that her name? She seems nice, motherly.” 

“Very motherly, but that’s nice on occasion in the middle of the sea,” Ashina said. There had been many nights when she needed a woman’s shoulder and ear ,and her and Banshee spent the night in the kitchen, talking over cups of tea. 

Honosu smiled. “We just have Pops. It would be nice to have that motherly figure around. How long have you been a pirate, Ashina?” 

“A little under a year. I met Ace on a mission with another crew.” 

“Another crew?” Sana asked. 

“Yes. I used to be part of the Revolutionary Army before I met Ace.” 

The girls around the table erupted into shocked gasps and awe. 

“Really?” Tanaharu asked. “You worked with Dragon?” 

“Yes, but then I met Ace, and well,” Ashina titled her shoulder to show off her spade tattoo. “I became a Spade Pirate.” 

Day 42 –   
The Commanders were gathered around the table in the mess hall for a meeting with Pops. They were still short a second division Commander, but the other fifteen were present to discuss plans for moving forward, and the new additions to their crew. 

“The Spade Pirates seem to be assimilating into the crew well,” Pops said, chuckling slightly, “Given the circumstances.” 

Several nodded, but it was Thatch that spoke. “Red told the nurses she was with the Revolutionary Army before she was with Ace. Think that will be a problem?”

It was Marco who answered, shaking his head. “No. She didn’t have a bounty before she became Missus Spade. If they wanted her back, they’d have taken her by now.” 

“What if she’s a double agent?” Haruta questioned. 

“She’d be a damn good one, but I don’t think so. Not with the way she is around Ace. Those looks they give each other, it’s all too real. She’s no double agent. If she was, she wouldn’t have fought for him the way she did. She’d have split the moment we tried to capture the crew,” Marco said. 

“You sure?” Jozu asked, “The Revolutionaries, Dragon, everything is all a big mystery, other than destroying the Celestial Dragon’s way of life, no one really knows what he’s gunning for.”

“Missus Spade poses no problem to us,” Pops interjected before Marco could respond. “Neither does Ace. As long as those two aren’t a problem, their crew won’t be either.” 

The table shared a chuckle at that. Vista shook his head, smiling. “He fails every time he tries to kill you, but the boy’s got guts, I’ll give him that.” 

“He’s a D,” Blenheim said, “Think he’s got conqueror’s haki?” 

Izo laughed. “Even if he doesn’t, his girl has got enough Armament Haki to take down a sea king.” 

“I hear she’s been giving you a run for your money,” Fossa said, looking at Thatch. 

Thatch smoothed a hand over his hair and chuckled. “She’s definitely a spit fire.”

“So, we’re keeping them?” Namur asked. “Whose division will they go to?” 

“Let’s see if they stay first,” Pops said, drawing the attention to him. “We have plenty of time to assign a division.” 

“If they don’t stay?” Marco asked. 

“Then they’ll be our enemy, but until they go, they are part of this crew. I believe they will stay. The Rookie is angry now, but the woman is not reckless. They are both intelligent.” 

“Should we… uh… address the little black bikini?” Rakuyo asked. 

A few of the Commanders chuckled, but Pops gave a stern look to all around the table. “Missus Spade is to be treated with respect. She can wear what she wants. She can strut around naked if she chooses. If your men cannot treat her with respect, see to it that they learn quickly how to treat a lady. I doubt she will be against teaching it to them herself should they act out of line. She is aboard this ship. She is a member of this crew. She will be treated as such.” 

Day 57 – 

Ace’s attack came early in the morning, as Pops gave orders for the ship to drop anchor near the shore of the island. He merely chuckled, and swatted the boy away. He caught sight of red-hair and turned to see her shake her head at her lover before continuing her conversation with the blue-haired man. 

They couple departed the ship together like the pair of teenagers they were, Ashina giving his shoulder a playful shove before taking off running, Ace hot on her heels. 

Pops watched the pair, later in the day, as they strolled back up the gangplank, a smile on his lips. The rookie’s arm was draped over his woman’s shoulders, keeping her tucked close to his side. She was talking, motioning about with her hands, whatever she was saying making him grin. In his other hand was several bags, presumably containing items they are purchased while ashore. 

Pops’ smile widened. If the woman was buying things for their room, then she had the intentions of staying. He hoped they would stay. Ace was strong, he would become a formidable pirate once he strengthened and perfected the use of his devil fruit. Ashina was just as strong without a devil fruit, but he expected nothing less from the daughter of that man. She was the second woman to have ever stood up directly to him, Big Mom being the only other. 

He wanted them to stay. Not only for the strength it would add to his crew, but he could see the young man a missing something. From the way he reacted to the offer to become his son, Whitebeard wanted the boy to stay, wanted him to become his son. It was clear the boy needed a family. It was also clear the woman eased some of that within the young man. 

They disappeared below the deck and Pops relaxed in his chair as the rest of the crew slowly trickled back onto the boat as the sun began to set. 

Ashina reappeared first and Pops watched her cross the deck to the rail. Leaning against the wood to gaze out at the horizon. She was a petite woman, but despite her small stature she was fierce. He enjoyed listening to Thatch whine about losing to her during their sparing matches. 

He spotted Ace as the young man joined his lover at the rail. Pops watched the couple as she leaned back into his chest as his arms caged her in. Her head lifted and she smiled before Ace lowered his own head to press his lips to hers. 

Most of his sons did not have a steady relationship. The pirate life too harsh for such romanticisms, but it was nice to see the young couple together. They were clearly ready to stand beside one another and take on the world. He wanted them to take on the world as a part of his crew, and he was glad he tracked down the boy who wanted to take his head. 

Day 74 – 

Ashina entered the library and stopped short, spotting Marco sitting in one of the chairs, book in hand. 

“Oh, sorry. I’ll come back later.” 

“Stay,” he said, eyes never lifting from the pages. “I believe more than one person can share a library.” 

Ashina hesitated, but then stepped into the room, letting the door swing closed behind her. She glanced over at Marco and then headed for the shelves of books. 

“Looking for something in particular?” he called after a few minutes of her browsing. 

Ashina looked over her shoulder to see that he’d set the book down in his lap. 

“Not really. Something to pass the time.” 

“There a quite a few good history novels over there near the window. Several biographies are on the other side along with our own log journals from the years. The rest of what you’re standing in front of is a mix of literature, fantasy, adventure, romance. It’s all there.” 

“I’m surprised the crew is so well read.” 

“Many like to read. I enjoy reading, at least. It does help pass the time, plus you can learn about the world.” 

“How old are you?” she asked suddenly. 

Marco raised a brow, but answered. “Forty-one. You?” 

“Nineteen. How long have you known Whitebeard?” 

“Since I was eight.” 

“Eight?” 

“Yes. I know you think ill of him, but he’s like my father.” 

Ashina frowned. “I don’t necessarily think ill of him. Other than the kidnapping and kicking Ace’s ass, he hasn’t done anything cruel or unkind toward us. We are at his mercy and yet he has been a kind host. I hold no ill will.” 

“Good. I can stop sleeping with one eye open then.” 

Ashina cracked a grin as Marco chuckled. “Doubt you ever did, Marco the Phoenix.” 

“You have a secret Devil Fruit?” 

Ashina snorted. “Did you not watch me jump into the ocean to save Ace the other day?” 

“Another of his failed attempts to take Pops’ head?” Marco asked on a laugh. 

Ashina grinned, rolling her eyes. “Yes. He needs to give up, but he’s too stubborn. He’ll stop eventually. I don’t think he even means any real harm now, more doing it to prove that he’s strong enough to try.” 

“He’ll be a strong member of the crew.” 

“If he chooses to stay.” 

“I think you should stay, both of you. I’d hate to see you become the enemy.” 

“Same.” 

Marco laughed then stood. He strolled over to her side, eyes searching the collection of books. He plucked one from a shelf too high for her to reach and handed it to her. 

“You should try this one. I think you’ll enjoy it. It’s an adventure novel with a bit of romance to it.” 

Ashina’s brows furrowed but she smiled up at Marco. “Thanks.” 

“Anytime, Ashina.” Marco went back to his chair, picking up his book and returning his focus to the pages. 

Ashina shifted her weight, hesitant, before taking a breath and moving around to sit in the chair across from Marco. She opened the cover of the book and shifted around in the chair to get comfortable. 

Marco raised his eyes, looking over the top of his own novel, to glance at her. He smiled to himself, pleased to see that she was starting to relax around him.


	3. Marco & Thatch Tell Ace Off After a Fight With Ashina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up just after Ace and Ashina fight in Chapter 17 of Read All About It. Marco and Thatch aren't very happy with the Second Division Commander and make it known that they've taken sides with Red.

Ace watched Ashina whip around, the tears still falling down her cheeks, and storm toward the doorway to lead her below deck. Ace moved to followed her when Marco’s voice reached his ears. “Yoi! Leave her be! We’ve got to go, you can fix your fuck up when we get back.”

Ace flinched, stopping in his tracks. The fight hadn’t been all his fault, but Ace had the sinking feeling that he had fucked up, as Marco so harshly put it. Ace watched her disappear before he turned on a dime and stormed to the edge of the ship, vaulting himself over the side and onto the deck of the smaller vessel. 

Deuce, Saber, and Aggie were all wearing frowns as he approached. 

“What?” he snapped. 

“Should have let the Missus come along, boss,” Aggie said softly before he turned and walked off, moving to join others in the division with prepping the ship for departure. 

Ace looked to Deuce and Saber, the later of who held up his hands, shook his head and also headed off. 

“I suppose you have something more to say?” Ace questioned Deuce smartly. 

Deuce shrugged. “Your choice as Commander if she stays or goes, but you’ve got a shit way of telling her to stay.” Deuce started to walk away but stopped and turned back, holding up his finger. “Also, remember all the times you’ve acted outside of a mission? Shame on you for calling her out on it.” 

Ace heaved a sighed and scrubbed his hands down his face. “Fuck,” he swore under his breath. Self-loathing seeping into his veins. How could he have been so insensitive to her own feelings? How could he have left alone all that was so clearly hurting her, all that she wasn’t saying aloud? Why had he not talked to her? Begged her to open up to him? 

A hard smack thumped against the back of his head and Ace bent over from the force. 

“What the fuck?” he snapped, rubbing the back of his head as he glared at Thatch. 

“That’s for the way you talked to Red,” Thatch snapped back. 

Marco hummed. “I’m rather surprised she didn’t hit you herself, that should say everything you need to know about how she’s feeling right now.” 

“I get it, I fucked up,” Ace snapped. “Leave it be.” 

“No,” Thatch replied sharply. “I’m gonna talk about it all damn night.” 

“I already feel like shit about it. She started crying!” Ace practically growled. “I’ve never seen her like that. She… I knew her mom died, but I didn’t know… she never said.” 

Marco sighed. “And you failed to ask. You shouldn’t have let her get away with not telling you what happened when she was gone, that’s on you. Her not saying anything about her past is on her. You-” Marco jabbed Ace’s chest with a finger “should have told her she couldn’t come in private.” 

“Yeah but-”

“No buts,” Thatch interjected. “That was fucked up. I get why you’d want her to stay this time. If she was my woman, I can’t say that I’d have not wanted the same, but damn man. Look at it from her point of view, she’s always fought with you, she’s fought for you, and now she can’t? Why? What reason did you give her? A bullshit excuse of her being reckless? Clearly that worked so well for you.” 

Thatch said no more and walked off, beginning to shout orders as the ship pulled away from the Moby Dick. 

Ace sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He wanted to jump back aboard the Moby Dick. He wanted to wrap Ashina in his arms and beg her for forgiveness. 

“She’ll forgive you,” Marco said, as if reading his mind. “But you need to hold your temper when you talk to her. Whatever anger you’ve got, let it out in this fight. She needs her lover more often than she needs her Commander.” 

Marco left Ace standing there, still feeling like shit, but with a bit more advice than Thatch gave. It was Teach who took pity on him and joined his side, striking a conversation about the upcoming battle instead of his row with Ashina. 

Once the battle did come, Ace took Marco’s advice and let his rage loose on his enemies, his attacks burning with a ferocious heat and leaving a blazing inferno in his wake. He was angry at himself, he was pissed at the way he’d acted, and he was furious at the men who had harmed his lover, both when she was younger and most recently. The quips and jabs from Thatch dropped throughout the fight only fueled his need to punch someone, to destroy anything in his path. 

Marco clapped him on the shoulder as they set sail. “Ease up, brother. As much as I do think you were wrong in how you handled the situation, there’s no going back, only forward. This will only make the two of you stronger.” 

“If she forgives you,” Thatch added, shooting Ace a glance from the corner of his eye. It was made perfectly clear throughout the day that on this matter, that Ace had made a public event, Thatch sided with Ashina. Honestly, at this point, Ace didn’t blame him. “You better hope Red keeps your ass. I’ll be mad if she leaves. I like her, good sparring partner.” 

Marco rolled his eyes. “She’s not going to leave. She might lock you out of your room, but she won’t leave. At least… I doubt she does.” 

Ace’s stomach dropped to his feet at the thought of her leaving. Surely this wouldn’t send her away. He’d been harsh. He’d made her cry. But surely this fight, their first serious one – so unlike the silly squabbles that ended in laughter or feverish kisses – the first real one wouldn’t push her to leave. Ace was strong, but he wasn’t sure he was strong enough to lose her. 

His inner turmoil must have been evident on his face, because neither Thatch nor Marco said anymore as they watched the Moby Dick come into view on the horizon. 

“She’s going to hate me,” Ace whispered to himself. 

Deuce chuckled as he came up beside Ace. “No, she won’t. I’ve known you a bit longer, but I’ve spent enough time with Missus to know her too. She’s been just as miserable these few days as you have.” Deuce flicked his eyes to the looming figurehead as their vessel was rowed closer to the side of the massive main ship. “Knowing her she hasn’t come out of her room and she hasn’t slept well without you. Say your sorry, Ace. Accept her apology if she gives one, let it all go if she doesn’t. But for fuck’s sake, don’t ban her from anymore missions.” 

“But -”

Deuce shook his head, looking seriously at Ace. “I’m serious. I’ve never told you this, but I think you need to know. When you fell that night after fighting Jinbei and then Pops, Ashina didn’t hesitate. The moment you fell, she was there. I couldn’t hold her back. She faced Pops toe to toe, unwavering, unafraid, ready to fight for you. She told him point blank they weren’t taking you or your crew anywhere. He told Thatch to capture her and she fought with the intent to kill him, to win. Once we were on the ship, she managed to slip her ropes, went for Thatch again and held her own against Marco for several long minutes. She knew she was outnumbered by that point, knew she wasn’t going to win. Still she tried, because you tried. You gave it your all and she was going to as well. She fought for you, Ace.” 

Deuce let his words hang in the air for a moment before he added. “Don’t make her stay behind when she so clearly belongs at your side.”


End file.
